


Demons

by ThatGuyAlex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, Horror, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuyAlex/pseuds/ThatGuyAlex
Summary: Never agree to a deal without knowing the fee.Completed: 1/21/20
Kudos: 1





	1. 0

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on January 21st, 2020. I've just reuploaded all my works to AO3 now that I have an account.

Everyone, in their own way, has demons. Demons of hatred and pain, of self doubt and grief, demons that tear into who you are and rip apart your very being, burning you from the inside out until the pain becomes unbearable, driving you to insanity.

That's what he lives for. He was said to have a gift, a blessing from the gods, the ability to see and exorcise those demons, to gift someone the chance of happiness, of bliss. Yet what they failed to realize was that he was a demon himself, one of the worst kinds.

A chaotic sort, one that didn't care for the rules and had a certain look in his eyes whenever he did his job, like he was enjoying getting rid of the demon, of burning it out of you and giving you the worst pain you'd ever feel. A sickening sweetness in his smile, so charming you can't help but fall into his trap. Agreeing to his deal had been the worst mistake I'd ever make.


	2. 1

When I met him, I had been at the lowest point in my life.

A constant pain in my chest, like my heart was being crushed in a steel grip. A muddled head, barely able to get through the day and remember what was going on, all that I needed to do, which only caused more ache. A sickening sensation, like something was always trying to crawl its way up my throat and escape.

But the worst was the words.

The constant screaming in my head, deafening and maddening. Screams of self doubt, telling me I was doing everything wrong, that'd I'd be better off dead.

I nearly went insane, before he appeared.


	3. 2

He appeared in my dreams. With that sickeningly sweet smile, a joyful gaze, a charming way with words that could get anyone lulled into his trap. I became his victim.

A promise, to take all the pain away. No payment, no fee, just a promise that you would keep yourself happy, keep yourself absolved from your sins so the demons could never crawl their way back into your soul and destroy you like you were nothing.

I agreed, and soon that dream turned into a nightmare.


	4. 3

Burning, pain, screaming.

A pain I had never felt before. Like he had been burning me from the inside, charring my innards and making my skin red and raw, the scream that escaped my throat was of true pain and fear, a tone I had never heard from myself before.

I could see them, just like he saw, in those short few moments.

Black. With bent backs and empty smiles, hollow eyes and jagged teeth. Sharp claws and a contorted body, like something straight from a horror film. I saw them, crawl their way from my body, tearing open my flesh and spilling everything out.

One turned to face me, and it was if all my fears had been manifested into one being. The empty smiles and hollow eyes shifted as it met my gaze, it's face becoming blank as its body transformed, turning into anything and everything I had ever feared all in one.

The pain and fear combined had become too much, and I collapsed.


	5. 4

When I awoke the next day, I felt light.

As if weight had been taken off my body, I felt lighter than I ever had before. My personality had changed, no longer bitter and cold as I reflected my own demons onto others. I was happier, free, yet there was always something nagging at me.

The fear, the pain. As if I had lived through it, as if it wasn't a dream, all the memories, the pain, would come back, paralyzing me. When I told others, they called me insane. No one would believe me, not even those closest to me, and for a moment I truly thought I had lost it. I believed what they said, that what I saw was nothing more than a wild imagination, until I saw him.

Barely in focus, in the corner of my eye, I saw him. The same sickeningly sweet smile, bright eyes, a joyful laugh like a child in their happiest moment. It almost made me sick, when I realized it.

His job was getting rid of the demons that plagued everyone, but he was one himself. The worst kind, those who enjoyed the pain of others. Because what he hadn't mentioned was that there was a price, a fee to everything. In exchange for taking away the demons that plagued your mind, corrupting your soul and driving you insane, he would give you one in return.

Because no matter what someone says, there's always a price to pay.


	6. 5

One that would drive you to true insanity, make you question everything you know. It would give you random shocks of pain, and sometimes, when you weren't fully awake, you could look in the mirror and see your insides hanging from you, clawed open by the demons that had haunted you. He had given you the worst demon of them all, a part of himself. A piece that would forever be etched into your soul, sewed in and unable to escape. It made others doubt you, and even made you doubt yourself.

A constant replay of that dreams in your head, giving you nightmares and scarring you, never letting go of you until the day you died. Because it was a reminder, to show you that everyone has demons, and no matter how much you tried to escape from it, there would always be one within you, gnawing at you and taking off chunks of your very being until you were nothing but a corpse for others to feast upon. You'd never be able to escape, because everyone has demons, and you're never able to escape them, no matter how hard you try.


End file.
